Image
Instructions for adding images: Help Displaying Images Image Requirements #Images are to be given a descriptive name (for search purposes) ie; instead of calling a picture of a knife "SMK1.png" call it "Knife.png". #If a description contains more than one word, use spaces between each word ie; StolenWeapons.png should read "Stolen Weapons.png". #Image Descriptions should reflect the name of the object exactly as the game object (including capitalization and punctuations) to facilitate search functions. #Image names and pictures are not to contain a number regardless if the picture itself represents more than one. ie; If the picture shows 2x Knives then remove the 2x using an external editing program. This will facilitate using a master picture for several locations throughout the wiki. #If you are unable to remove a number on a picture, email the picture to the Admin Staff for modification and upload. #To identify a requirement for more than one item ie; 2 knives you can place the requirement in the image tag like so: Knife x 2. That way when a user places their cursor over the image they will see the amount for that item. #A search of existing pictures should be conducted prior to loading a new picture (to prevent possible duplicates). #Under NO CIRCUMSTANCE should duplicate pictures be loaded into the wiki database. #Under NO CIRCUMSTANCE should you remove (or attempt to remove) any image not uploaded by yourself. Users who deliberately remove pictures placed on the wiki by others may be banned. #Images are to be formatted in the .PNG format for uniformity and other reasons. #If you do not have the capability of creating an image in the .PNG format, email your picture to the Admin Staff for modification and upload. #Unless specified smaller, uploaded images may not be larger than 150 x 150 (pixels W x H) without prior written authorization from any Admin Staff Member. #Icon pictures inserted to pages may not be larger than 56 x 56 (pixels W x H) #Mission pictures inserted to pages may not be larger than 105 x 148 (pixels W x H) #Avatar pictures placed anywhere on the Wiki may not be larger than 125 x 125 (pixels W x H) #Please note that you may come across some pictures which seem to violate these guidelines. We are in the process of correcting/reformatting those images and just because they are on the wiki doesn't give anyone the authority to deviate from these guidelines. If you see one of these pictures, please notify us by placing a note on any Admin's talk page. To upload new images #Click the "Picture Gallery" link on the left sidebar of any page. #Review the Gallery for an existing picture. Do not upload duplicate pictures. Doing so could get you banned. #Click the "Upload a New Image" link on the left side of any page. #Click the "Browse" button and navigate to where the file is located on your computer. #Choose the appropriate licensing by clicking on the drop down arrow on the right side of the box. #Enter an appropriate name (using the guidelines shown in the Requirements section above) for the image. #Click "Upload File" Image Linkage All pictures (excluding system or navigation pages) located in the Mobsters2 Wiki should be linked in the following hierarchy: Consolidated Item Page (Topmost Level) Section Market Page and Section Stat Page (Secondary Level) Single Item Page (Sub-basement Level) Mission Page (Basement Level) (if applicable) Using Pictures In Wiki Pages # Icon pictures inserted to pages may not be larger than 56 x 56 (pixels W x H) # Mission pictures inserted to pages may not be larger than 105 x 148 (pixels W x H) # Avatar pictures placed anywhere on the Wiki may not be larger than 125 x 125 (pixels W x H) # If you are unsure what constitutes an Icon versus an Avatar versus a Mission picture - ask! Code Syntax 1. When inserting a SINGLE picture into a WIKI PAGE, use the following syntax: DESCRIPTIVE-NAME . 2. When inserting a SINGLE picture into a TABLE CELL on a wiki page, use the following syntax: 3. When inserting a DOUBLE picture set into a TABLE CELL on a wiki page, use the following syntax'': '' 4. When inserting a TRIPLE picture set into a TABLE CELL on a wiki page, use the following syntax: 5. When inserting a FOUR picture set into a TABLE CELL on a wiki page, use the following syntax: 6. When inserting FIVE or MORE pictures into a table cell on a wiki page, use a GALLERY STYLE image layout with the following syntax: Image Coming Soon.png | Picture Description Goes Here Image Coming Soon.png | Picture Description Goes Here Image Coming Soon.png | Picture Description Goes Here Image Coming Soon.png | Picture Description Goes Here Image Coming Soon.png | Picture Description Goes Here Category:Browse Category:Images Category:Image